Of Chickens, Topanga, and FanFics
by bashanbrunka
Summary: With the help of FanFiction, Topanga, and the Simple Life, Seth teaches Summer a lesson on being different. Loves it! It’s so hot!


Title: Of Chickens, Topanga, and FanFic

Dedication: To Barron Joshua, Hilton Richard Quest, that Hot Chicken, and Abraham L.

Disclaimer: See as a post note

Summer Roberts sat at her desk, twirling a strand of dark hair around her index finger. Reclining back to reread the last sentence she just wrote, she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing to the tune of Death Cab's "A Lack of Color." Knowing it was her boyfriend Seth, Summer answered curtly with a _"what do you want, Cohen?" _

Seth, perturbed by the rude greeting, replied, "_Hello to you too, Summer. I'm boreeeeedddd. Can you come over?"_

Annoyed at Seth's interruption Summer answered,_ "no"_

"_Why what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing. God, why do you need to know?_" Then hearing _Boy Meets World_ in the background of Seth's room, Summer commented, _"Get back to watching Mr. Feeny. I'll talk to you later, Cohen."_

After hearing a click over the line, Seth threw his cell phone into his pocket. And when reflecting on Summer's suspicious behavior decided to make his way over to her home to investigate her current activities.

So, Seth paused Season 1 of _Boy Meets World_ and while Topanga's lipstick covered face remained on the screen for Captain Oats to view all night, Seth left his bedroom to pay a visit to Summer.

Seth removed his converse once he entered the foyer of the Roberts home. And stealthily made his way up the stairs to sneak up on Summer. Making his way toward the sounds of what he could only assume was the _Simple Life _DVDs blasting from Summer's television.

Peering over Summer's shoulder, Seth saw the familiar page. And when looking closer saw that Summer was writing her very own _The Valley _Fanfiction.

Bending down, Seth whispered into her ear, "writing a fiction are we, Summer?"

Summer, frightened by the sudden noise, grabbed an Atomic Kitten CD that was on her desk and flung it at Seth's ear.

"_Ow!"_

"_Cohen! You scared me you jackass!"_

"_This is what you were doing that was that important?" _he questioned as he giggled and fell backwards onto her bed.

Summer, choosing not to respond, went back to her fiction about _The Valley's_ very own Water Polo Team Captain, Liam. One of the most misunderstood characters on the show.

Seth, pissed that Summer would choose to write fanfictions of all things rather than hang out with him, turned to watch _The Simple Life _and wait for Summer to start speaking to him again.

After a few minutes of silence, except for the few exclamations of "Loves it!," and "That's Hot!" by Paris and Nicole, Summer noticed that her DVDs had become silent.

Turning to look at the screen, Summer saw that Seth was rewinding the DVD in order to take a pic of Paris and a chicken with hot pink hair extensions with his camera phone.

Seeing this Summer herself exclaims, "that's hot!" and turns back to her fiction

Only now, rather than writing about _The Valley_ Summer had made her way to the comics section of the website. Finding a familiar looking login Summer clicked on the pen name CaptainOatsforCutie. And after clicking, Summer discovered that this particular Death Cab and _Captain Oats _fan had written over 10 fanfictions about _Legion_.

Being the perceptive girl that she was, Summer was quite able to deduce that this person was indeed her boyfriend Seth Cohen. So, turning to Seth she yelled out, "_CaptainOatsforCutie_! _Now who's the fanfic afficionado?" _

"_What! What!!_" Seth exclaimed in an alarmed voice

Summer nodded her head in confirmation; she had found out Seth's secret and was going to make him pay for mocking her earlier

Holding his head up high Seth walked over to her desk and said_, "I'm not ashamed Summer."_

And grabbing a nearby lipstick proceeded to draw a ginormous heart on his faceAnd then performed a tribal dance much like the one he had just seen Topanga do on his _Boy Meets World _DVDs.

Then, stopping in front of Summer he asked, "_Why aren't you laughing, I thought you were afraid of looking weird?"_

And Summer, finally learning not to be ashamed of her herself responded, _"You look different, why would I laugh?"_

And picking up the scarlet red lipstick drew an octagon of her very own upon her cheek.

The END!!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own Paris Hilton, Nicole Richie, that hot chicken, Topanga, Boy Meets World, the O.C. , The Valley, Legion, Death Cab, Atomic Kitten, Captain Oats, or cellular phones except for my own small broken one. I also do not claim ownership to the phrases of "that's hot!"or "Loves it!" and have no claims to tribal dances of any kind. Lipsticks are not in my possession for distribution or misuse of any kind including as body paint or as a writing utensils. Although I will claim the sn CaptainOats forCutie as my own.


End file.
